lost a bet
by lesleytonyb
Summary: another kakavege week one shot, this one is fluffy fluffy fluffy. enjoy xlxl


Losing a bet

The four tipsy men sat around the Capsule Corp kitchen table, drinking shots of whiskey and talking. Bulma had long since tired of their antics and gone to bed. There had been a pretty intense poker tournament, but even that had dwindled away by this time of night, the remaining participants too drunk to concentrate.

Yamcha, Krillin and Goku were having a heated debate about which one of their female friends would win in a fight. Krillin and Goku both insisted that their wives would easily win. Krillin was right of course, as Yamcha pointed out, but Goku was far too drunk to be reasoned with.

Vegeta was leaning back on his chair, enjoying a cigarette, he couldn't care less who would win the fight so he stayed out of this one.

"Can you fools keep the noise down, before you wake my wife up," he snapped, knowing his request would be ignored.

Goku, who was definitely the drunkest of the bunch, apologised loudly. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. There was zero point in being cross with the clown when he was in this state.

"Hey, I've got an awesome idea, let's arm wrestle!" Yamcha piped up enthusiastically. He often had funny little ideas when he was pissed.

"What's the point, I'd just beat you all," Vegeta pointed out.

"You wouldn't beat Goku," Yamcha scoffed.

"Admittedly, at his best he may beat me, but in this state Krillin could beat him." Vegeta gestured towards Goku, who's eyes didn't seem to focus on anything in particular as he sat at the table with a goofy grin.

"Hey! I could too beat Krillin, I'm drunk even not," Goku declared, hiccupping half way through his jumbled sentence. "In fact I will even take a forfeit if I lose," he slurred.

"Ok, now it's getting interesting" Yamcha clapped his hands together, an evil smile spreading across his face as he thought up the most humiliating forfeit. "Goku, if you lose, you have to kiss Vegeta, on the lips."

"Fuck off Yamcha I'm not kissing that clown" Vegeta growled.

"Don't worry Geets, I've got this," Goku reassured Vegeta before reaching out and shaking Yamcha's hand.

"Deal," they said in unison.

Goku and Krillin got into position, both wearing a determined expression.

"Ready guys?" Yamcha asked. Both men nodded.

"One, two, three, go!"

Krillin pushed with all his might, he would love to beat Goku, even if it was when he was totally drunk.

Goku could hardly feel the pressure of Krillin's efforts. No matter how much he had had to drink, Krillin couldn't beat him, nope, his lips would not be touching Vegeta's tonight. He waited a few moments to give the impression he was struggling a bit; he didn't was to show Krillin up after all.

Eventually he decided to win the game, he applied a small amount of pressure onto Krillin's hand, it started to move down.

Goku hadn't noticed the spilt whiskey on the table and as soon as he put any real strength into his pushing his elbow slipped in the dark liquid and his hand went crashing into the table.

"Yes!" shouted Krillin jumping from his chair and fist bumping the air. "I beat you!"

"No, I just slipped! I want a rematch!" Goku protested.

"Nope, no backing out now. Pucker up Vegeta!" Yamcha giggled in delight.

"I don't remember agreeing to this nonsense," Vegeta grumbled. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this if he backed out. "Yamcha, you are a disgusting pervert. Come on then Kakarot get this charade over with."

Goku's face was bright red. He leaned in hesitantly, a look of pure shame on his face. He kissed Vegeta gently, on the corner of his mouth and quickly pulled away again, looking in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god that was hilarious." Yamcha and Krillin both giggled like school girls. Goku sat in silence looking grumpy.

It was Vegeta who shocked everyone into silence.

"That was pitiful Kakarot, even for you. If you're going kiss me at least do it properly." He grabbed the front of Goku's shirt and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. His tongue forced its way between Goku's frozen, shocked lips and explored the inside of his warm mouth.

Hesitantly, Goku started to kiss back, Vegeta's tongue felt so good on his. This was so wrong and naughty and exciting. His mouth tasted of an earthy mix of tobacco and whisky, it was intoxicating. His soft, balmy lips pushed roughly into his.

Goku was surprised to realise he was really REALLY enjoying this. Vegeta really knew how to use his tongue, Goku wondered what else he could do with it. He felt an embarrassing boner growing inside his jeans, please god don't let anyone notice it.

The whole room was totally silent, apart from the slurping noises of the messy kiss. Krillin and Yamcha couldn't take their eyes off the evocative scene playing out before them.

Eventually, Vegeta pulled back slightly, he kissed Goku twice on the lips before releasing his hold on Goku's shirt and sitting back in his chair, a smug look on his face.

"Happy now Yamcha, you perv…" Vegeta didn't finish his sentence before Goku dived on him, curling his fingers into Vegeta's silky black locks and kissing him again.

This time their kiss was slower, deeper, almost loving. Vegeta went with the flow and allowed Goku's tongue to caress every part of his mouth. He saw that Goku had his eyes closed, he copied and closed his. He let his hand roam up Goku's body until he had a hand either side of his face, holding him in place. Their tongues danced together for what felt like hours, neither one of them wanting this moment to end.

Goku was the first to break the kiss, he pulled away panting, a deep scarlet colour across his cheeks making him look adorable. Vegeta was actually glad of Krillin and Yamcha's presence in the room right now or he feared he would take this further that just a kiss.

He looked deep into Goku's eyes, and he looked back

"You finished now?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Goku seemed to think for a moment before placing one last kiss on Vegeta's jaw line, them he nodded and sat back into his own chair.

The room was eerily silent, and painfully awkward. Goku couldn't make eye contact with anyone. He wasn't sure why he had done that, but, as much as he tried to, he couldn't regret it. The only thing he regretted was that he didn't kiss Vegeta longer and harder. He wanted to kiss all of him, he wanted to run his tongue up his neck and taste that sweet saltiness there. He had no idea where this sudden urge had come from, he hoped it was just the alcohol, but he knew it wasn't.

"So, who wants another drink?" Vegeta asked chirpily, trying to get some normality back into the room. He picked up the half-filled bottle and filled everyone's glass. Everyone drank their drink quickly and made their excuses to leave. The tension in the room was almost visible.

Once everyone had left, Vegeta lay on the sofa, that night he dreamed of Goku. He dreamed of kissing every inch of his perfect body. He dreamed of touching him in places that he shouldn't. he dreamed of taking him, owning him, loving him. he knew it was only a dream but he also knew that first thing in the morning he was going to find him, and make his dreams come true.


End file.
